Same Arrow, Same Target
by Wicked R
Summary: The sisters have to prevent Wyatt from becoming evil. A spell tells them the answer lies with a little girl in Hungary.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Same Arrow, Same Target.

Author: Wicked R/Katinka

Disclaimers: characters and the universe belong to the WB. Doesn't matter, I'd only want Cole to be mine anyway. The character of Cole's sister was created to the likeliness of my friend, Kati.

Rating: PG.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance.

Summary/Set: The sisters have to prevent Wyatt from becoming evil. A spell tells them the answer lies with a little girl in Hungary.

The chestnut horse whinnied as his rider urged him with her thighs down the hill and into the wide green valley. Her brown, wavy long hair was streaming behind her as she and her horse dashed across the open, green valley. It was an unbelievably secluded spot in the middle of Europe, at the north side of Hungary, back where she felt she belonged after having spent a hundred years venturing all over the world. She couldn't settle down at her birthplace, the modern world left its prints there and it wouldn't have been safe anymore. Besides, the legend of her birth could still have been remembered there. But she was born not far from there, in a tiny village in the mountains, where her mother spend her pregnancy, keeping secret from the demonic world that she was pregnant with a human's baby.

The horse picked his way around bushes and in between majestic trees growing along the side of the small waterfall and the following little, but deep lake and she let him. There was no hurry, no exact destination and it was her favourite place too with the old stone and wood statue, print of ancient people that died long before her time. That was the only thing that reminded her of the passage of the time in that timeless place. The only aim she wanted to connect with was for her arrow, not for herself, for it to follow the dozen others she released from horseback into a wooden target in the distance, next to the trees. When in shooting distance, she lifted her bow, knocking the first arrow. The woman, only in her twenties for the mortal eye, leisurely pulled back the string and let loose. The arrow flew through the air and planted itself in the bull's eye. Her second arrow came to rest as perfectly in the target as the first one. She carefully focused on her third shot. She felt pleasantly in control and one with the universe as it left her bow, but suddenly the air started shimmering right in front of her, on the course of the bow. Never a good sign, shimmering. She had successfully escaped the demon world for decades at a time, enjoying the privacy and the natural splendour of locations like Mongolia and Transylvania for the last hundred years where the rich vegetation, together with the shelter of caves, provided the conditions for her to disappear. And even when some demon showed up, her archery skills and her special hand made arrows proved useful. Her eyes widened slightly as the arrow made contact with the man that materialised at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

"What the hell!" Cole looked down at the black arrow with white feathers and a sign under the feathers that looked like a bird, but reminded him of a letter in some ancient language. He contemplated the existence of the arrow in his chest, but as he didn't see any blood coming out of his wound and felt no pain at all, he decided to yank the arrow out of his body. The hole the arrow made, closed immediately, leaving just his green shirt torn.

The woman dismounted, her heart pounding in annoyance. The view she chose this place to live at for, didn't have its usual relaxing effect. Normally she'd take pleasure in the colours of the spring and the smoke rising from the farmhouses scattered few and far between. But not when her brother, who she didn't see for over a hundred years just showed up out of the blue. Literally. She walked towards him, taking her arrow out of his hand and scrutinising it herself, "it didn't kill you," she concluded.

"Was it supposed to?"

"It's supposed to kill evil demons. Do you remember when we were children and I didn't have any active powers? Or we couldn't figure it out what they were. That was because I didn't have any evil powers. But now I know that I'm capable of making arrows that harm no humans, or animals. That is my power. I somehow become one with the arrow and my essence flows into it and makes it kill evil demons. But you're not evil."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Last time I saw you," she shrugged, "you were making plans with the brotherhood about bringing back the institution of slavery. Yes, it surprises me."

"Well, you're not the only one. Katinka, I know we didn't have the best sibling relationship known to mankind, although it wasn't bad if we talk about the demon kind, but I need your help. It's a long story, but I have a daughter with a witch. Her mane is Gia, diminutive for Energia, which means…"

"Power, I know, I lived in Peru for fifteen years."

"Yes, it had to start with the letter P, you see, because that is a tradition in her mother's family. Anyway, there was lotsa confusion around her conception, so Phoebe, the mother, believes the child is evil. Right enough, it wasn't easy for me to free her as a baby from the household of the demonic high priest. They kept her so they can raise her evil, as it is thought that she will possess great power. But thankfully, in fact, this is how she exists at all, the high priest saved her by shimmering the foetus somewhere else when Phoebe and her sisters vanquished every demon in half a mile. Phoebe's a good witch, but she doesn't trust me."

"As good witches do, Cole. I was part of many covets, but I sometimes still had to leave the country when they realised I had demon blood flowing in my veins. That was before I made my first special arrow."

"I've changed, Katinka, believe me. Didn't I just prove that when you fired one of those arrows?"

"What do you need, Cole?"

"I need you to take care of Gia for me. Demons are always after me, we only get a few days at a place and we have to move on. Not a life for a child, besides, I can never be sure when they actually succeed in catching us. Nobody would think to look for her with you, hardly anybody remembers you exist. You hid so well for almost a century, that I could only find you using my blood and a family tie spell. Gia's five, gorgeous and clever, you'll see. I'd like her to learn witchcraft from you and about nature, up here on the surface," he waved his hand and a thin, cute little girl appeared, with brown hair, beautiful big green eyes and unruly black hair. She looked up at her father and smiled at the both of them.

Katinka couldn't say no.

Piper, Leo and Phoebe were having breakfast when Paige orbed back to the manor holding Wyatt's hand, having just left ten minutes before the exact same way.

"What's wrong?" Piper looked at them questioningly.

"Wyatt got suspended from magic school, that's what. The board doesn't want him back until we can promise he can behave. One slip up after that and he's out for good."

"What did he do now?" Piper was afraid to hear.

"You mean other than behaving more and more insolently?" Paige sighed, "well, he's been found covering for demon children he brought to magic school. On top of it, he doesn't wanna say where he knows them from and why did he allow them to see the school. And at least four fights he's had with other children over the past month. It's worrying, Piper," she sighed again.

"Well, I don't see any other option than trying that spell," Piper looked at her husband, "whether or not it agrees with the rules of the high command," she referred to Leo's colleagues.

"What is that spell?" Paige had never heard of that solution before.

"Almost like a power exchange spell, but not quite. We'd substitute the word powers with essence. And it would be equilibrate instead of exchange. That after we'll find a pure good child," Phoebe explained, as it was her that came up with the idea after Leo mentioned the Elders sensing the existence of such a powerful child.

By the time Phoebe finished the explanation, Piper was back with a piece of paper, holding it in front of them, chanting, "Powers of the witches rise.  
Find the child who speaks no lies.  
Balance Chakras, focus Chi.  
Lead us to the pure pure kid."

They all looked at the map, but nothing happened. However, when Piper looked back to the piece of paper she held in her hand, there were two new words written under the spell: Gyufacska, Hungary.


	2. What Will Be Will Be

Chapter 2: What Will Be Will Be

The two figures on horseback were slowing down as they drew near the secluded, riverside cottage, the sound of horses' hooves galloping on the dirt road loud in the tranquillity of the early morning. The one hundred and fifty year old shepherd's cottage/barn conversion, refurbished to a good standard, was nestling into the hills, with its lovely gardens, whitewashed walls, small windows and thatched roof. It was made before the half demon woman was born and she liked that about it.

Katinka dismounted and helped the little girl down as well, continuing with their daily explanations when she taught her niece about herbalism, witchcraft, the love of nature, life, the universe and everything, or whatever Gia was interested in at the time, "I'm sure we can help your little pal you befriended on your birthday," she reassured her. As a nature lover, Katinka didn't give her niece golf fish to keep in an aquarium for her seventh birthday, but they put some salmon for her in their little local pond, "parsley thrown into a fishpond will heal sick fish and…" she turned to find four people and a blonde boy in her front garden, where nobody was a second ago when she got down her stallion. Never a good sign, "get inside. Now," he ordered her foster daughter, already knocking two arrows in place to shoot out at the same time, no questions asked. If the visitors were not demonic, they wouldn't be hurt anyway. One of her arrows was blown up in the air, the other mysteriously disappeared in a bright blue light.

"I'm sorry to…" the tall woman with long hair started, but Katinka didn't let her finish. Gia was too important for risks to be taken. She knew that by now. She wasn't just her niece, there was something else about her. She couldn't pinpoint what, but she could tell the girl would play a major part in the fate of the world one day. She aimed her two other arrows at the other two people now. The tall woman blew up her arrow again before it could reach the only man amongst her visitors, but the other caught one of the smaller women in the leg, where she aimed it to.

"Phoebe!" Leo started towards the wounded witch, but before he could put his hand above her to heal her, she yanked the arrow out herself, not showing signs of any injury. Leo took the arrow from her, studying it.

"Orb the bow away from her," Piper suggested, not liking her sister being wounded by whoever was protecting the pure child. She could've been kept by demons as well after all.

"This is the famous demon killer arrow I heard about," Leo stood up, "and their enigmatic maker we weren't sure if it was a myth or not. A good demon, who's power is to make these arrows."

"Did you say orb?" Katinka caught on the connotations, holding her bow lower now by her own accord, "who are you? White lighters?" In her long existence she spent in the hiding, she had only seen white lighter orbs once when one of her fellow witches at a covet she used to attend decades ago in New Zealand asked for help from hers.

"We are the Charmed Ones," Piper let he know, "this is my husband Leo and our son Wyatt. I don't know if you've heard about us…"

"Of course I did. Let me introduce myself. My name is Katinka Turner. And I heard about you from my little brother, Cole."

After a long hour of the sisters trying to convince and prove Katinka that the procedure held no dangers for Gia, the kids were holding hands facing each other to start the course of action in the cottage's cosily old fashioned lounge with an open fire, long dining table, low ceiling and a wonderful panorama. Almost everything was made out of wood, but it also looked too simple, impersonal, as she couldn't keep any object from her past, it could've given away her origins. Or Gia's origins now, for that matter. She didn't need many belongings anyway, she spent most of her time in nature, she understood every little thing about it, even the language of the animals so to speak. But the long table she always wanted, so that friends could sit all around it and it made her sad, because she couldn't have long term friends. Not just because she would be afraid she would get caught, but also because her life turned dangerous from time to time and she didn't want anybody in the middle of it. But she could, at least, have the table, and the dream of a perfect life without the threat of demons.

The adults were also holding hands, forming a circle around them, all reciting the spell together, "What's his is hers,  
What's hers is his.  
Let their essences cross the line.  
Offer up this gift to share…" with Phoebe hardly believing what was happening. She couldn't keep her eyes off the girl and she didn't know why. Her green eyes, her hair, her gestures, there was something about her. She was wonderful. And this child, the pure good their spell pinpointed to, was of demon origin, at least partly. Cole's sister didn't share much information with them about the lass, but Gia called her mom. If that child was good, could Cole not be? They were related after all. Not to mention the demon killing sister. She felt her heart freeze as she pondered the possibility of her being wrong about Cole and pushing him away…"switch their essences through the air," they finished the spell. They couldn't see anything happening, but the changes were supposed to be innate.

"Thank you very much for everything," Piper was grateful, but didn't want to spend more time in the awkward situation than it was absolutely necessary, "but we need to go now. If there's anything we can help you with, you know where we are."

"Just one more thing," Paige was curious, "I know you can't produce these things with the barrel loads, but can we at least have one of your arrows? You know, it could prove useful in some situations."

"Well, of course," Katinka went to a larger quiver she kept under the bed and picked out one of the most beautiful arrows she ever made, "use it with good fortune and blessed be," she handed it over to her ex sister in law.

Her visitors filed out the room, only Phoebe stepped back to ask her when the others couldn't hear her anymore, "if it's not too much to expect, could you please tell me where Cole is?"

Katinka smiled, "I hoped you would ask that, so I wrote down the address," she handed a piece of paper to her.

Phoebe arrived to Portugal by plane, telling her sisters she was sent by the Bay Mirror to interview some famous and idealistic musician, just in case her plan didn't go as she was hoping it would. Not knowing the language, she had some trouble finding the seaside village that was indicated as the location Cole was to be found at by her sister. Not to mention that the village was more like a rural community, stretching out, with several miles between houses. It was already getting dark when she stumbled upon the mansion hidden in a secluded landscape park of great beauty. The gate she drove through, along with the front door of the building was open. Shut doors were no use against shimmering demons. Everything was quiet and she wanted to keep it that way. She tiptoed her way into the living room and saw Cole standing by his bar, pouring himself a drink. As he turned, she put to use all her newly acquired skills, lifted her bow and released the arrow she got from Katinka, hoping she will not miss. It was an easy way of solving her problem forever. If Cole was evil, he would disappear out of her life for good. If he wasn't, she would know and could let him in again. It was unlikely that Katinka would've given them a demon killing arrow and told them where her brother was at the same time. However, she didn't get her hopes high just yet.

The arrow missed his torso, where she was aiming it at, but it struck him in the arm. He froze for a second, then stumbled backwards, knocking a few empty glasses over on his way to the floor. Phoebe gave a tiny shriek, it wasn't the reaction she was expecting really. She ran to him, if she was going to kill him again, at least he would die in her arms this time. Kneeling down, the overwhelming smell of alcohol coming from Cole's breath reached her nostrils and she realised a slight push of a finger would've knocked him over.

Cole removed the arrow from his arm, studying it. Barely understandable, he slurred, "you met your daughter then, I take it?"

The End.


End file.
